Le drame d'amour
by Joker The Magician
Summary: Setiap hari, surat-surat itu terus berdatangan. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Naoto dan Souji? Chapter 3 updated, The Beginning of the Plans. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Love Letters

**Snow Jou di sini~ yak, salam jumpa kembali dengan kami, Snow Jou dan Kuroka~ -digetok- **  
**ehm... inilah 'fic kolab lain' yang pernah kami beritahu di A/N LoT (Line of Truth) bagi yg membaca ataupun tidak, ingat ataupun tidak, yaitu 'Project Three' **

**Project Two? Project Two sementara 'pending' gara" saya yg lupa dan males -digampar- **

**Ehm... jadi... selamat membaca~ Hope you like it! -ngarep-**

**

* * *

**

**Le drame d'amour  
**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4**

**Chapter 1: Love Letters **

**

* * *

**

Hari itu hari yang indah. Cahaya matahari sore mewarnai hampir seluruh pelosok Inaba dengan warna jingga kemerahan. Pemandangan tampak lebih indah dibanding biasanya, kilauan yang disebabkan pancaran sinar matahari sore dari ufuk barat tersebut menunjukkan jernihnya air yang mengaliri Samegawa River, seakan-akan air tersebut berwarna keemasan cerah yang jernih, merefleksikan ekosistem sungai di balik gelombang dan tekanan air bagaikan cermin.

Sungguh suatu panorama senja yang layak dilukiskan dan dinikmati keindahannya. Senja yang menghangatkan hati.

Namun hal itu tampaknya tidak berlaku untuk Shirogane Naoto.

Saat itu, sang gadis sedang berdiri di depan lemari sepatunya. Ia menghela napas, merapatkan giginya dan kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, memperhatikan surat-surat bersampul warna merah muda yang ditutup rapat dengan stiker berbentuk hati berceceran di lantai, tepat di bawah lemari sepatunya. Surat-surat itu jatuh berserakan ketika sang gadis membuka lemari sepatunya. Ia menatap surat-surat itu dengan tatapan tidak senang.

Iris biru keabuan Naoto kemudian terkunci pada salah satu surat. Amplopnya berwarna putih dan tertutup rapat, tanpa stiker tanda hati atau semacamnya. Ia lalu meraih surat itu, membukanya secara perlahan dan mulai membaca dengan sedikit enggan.

_"I love you"_

Itulah kalimat singkat yang tertulis dalam surat tersebut. Naoto kembali menghela napasnya perlahan, lalu meremasnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

_'Bisa-bisanya sesaat aku berharap bahwa salah satu dari surat-surat tersebut setidaknya berisi tentang sebuah tantangan atau hal lain selain pernyataan cinta yang bodoh…'_

Naoto kemudian menatap surat-surat tersebut, baik yang masih berada dalam lemari sepatunya maupun yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu Ia segera membereskan surat-surat yang berserakan ke lantai tersebut dengan enggan, hingga tiba-tiba, sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya mengejutkannya.

"Perlu bantuan, Naoto?"

Saat Naoto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, iris biru keabuannya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tersenyum padanya dan menawarkan bantuan. Jaket sekolahnya tidak terkancing, rambutnya berwarna abu-abu, selaras dengan iris matanya yang juga berupa kristal keabu-abuan jernih. Tangan kanannya menyandang tas sekolahnya. Pemuda itu adalah senior sekaligus pemimpin Investigation Team.

"Ah, Souji-senpai…" Naoto tampak lega. Ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu menjawab dengan nada pahit, " …Tidak, senpai tidak perlu repot-repot membantuku…" tolak Naoto dengan halus. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin sampai merepotkan senpai, hanya untuk mengurusi hal tidak penting seperti ini."

Senyuman menghiasi wajah Souji, lalu jawabnya, "Naoto, tidak peduli apakah hal itu penting atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, membantu orang lain yang membutuhkan pertolongan itu adalah hal yang penting. Bagiku, menolong orang lain sama saja seperti menolong diriku sendiri." Tutur Souji panjang lebar.

Souji kemudian mulai memunguti surat-surat yang berserakan tersebut, bermaksud membantu Naoto tanpa memperdulikan protes dari gadis itu. Pada akhirnya, sang gadis menyerah pada keinginan kakak kelasnya itu dan membiarkan Souji melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ah, ya... Ngomong-ngomong…" Souji memulai pembicaraan setelah atmosfir yang senyap sempat melingkupi mereka selama beberapa saat. Naoto mengangkat alisnya.

"Hm?" gadis itu bersuara singkat, menunggu pemuda di hadapannya melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Surat-surat ini…" lanjut Souji sambil memperhatikan salah satu surat yang dipegangnya secara seksama, "Surat-surat sebanyak ini… Sebenarnya, ini surat-surat apa?"

Naoto yang mendengar pertanyaan Souji tadi hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Ada… tanda hati dalam surat ini, dan sebagian besar dari surat-surat ini berwarna merah muda…" kata Souji, sementara matanya terus memeriksa surat tersebut dengan cermat. " Apa ini surat…"

"Bukan surat penting!" jawab Naoto terburu-buru, sebelum Souji menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Sekilas pipi Naoto merona merah. Souji mengangkat alisnya, kebingungan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Ah… benarkah? Mungkin aku salah sangka…" Souji kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa kecil. "Hmm… lalu, akan kau apakan surat-surat ini?"

"Membuangnya ke tempat sampah, atau mungkin membakarnya…" jawab Naoto dingin. Souji mengangguk mengerti, senyuman masih tersungging di bibirnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya selesai mengumpulkan surat-surat Naoto dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

"Aku tidak ingin membuangnya, bagaimanapun surat ini ditujukan padamu… Jadi, biar kau saja yang membuangnya…" Souji berkata pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik. Naoto menghela napas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membantuku memunguti surat-surat ini, Senpai…" kata Naoto dengan suara yang juga pelan seraya menerima surat-surat tersebut dari tangan Souji. Naoto kemudian meremas-remas surat-surat itu lalu membuangnya ke keranjang sampah terdekat, hingga keranjang sampah yang sebelumnya kosong itu nyaris penuh dengan surat-surat. Souji yang melihat tindakan Naoto tersebut hanya dapat tertawa kecil.

"Apa tidak terpikir olehmu, bagaimana perasaan mereka yang menyadari bahwa surat yang mereka tulis padamu kau buang? Mungkin sebaiknya kau membuang surat-surat itu di tempat lain, misalnya rumahmu, atau di tempat sampah lain di luar sekolah…" ujar Souji menyarankan.

"Tidak apa-apa… Toh aku selalu membuangnya di tempat sampah sekolah setiap hari, dan surat-surat itu terus saja berdatangan. Tampaknya pengirimnya selalu dari orang-orang yang sama… dan," pipi Naoto sedikit merona, lalu ia melanjutkan lagi. "Sebagian besar surat itu… ah, tidak. Semuanya dari perempuan…"

Souji akhirnya tidak dapat menahan lagi emosinya, tawa geli pemuda itu mulai pecah. Wajah Naoto memerah.

"S-Senpai!"

"Ma-maaf, Naoto…" ucap Souji sambil berusaha mengontrol kembali emosinya, "Rasanya lucu saja, berhubung kau juga perempuan… Mungkin sebagian besar dari mereka masih belum mau menerima kenyataan bahwa kau memang perempuan…" Souji berkata di tengah-tengah tawanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba tawa Souji terhenti, lalu ia menyunggingkan seringai jahil. "Benar juga… bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau semua surat itu dari murid perempuan?"

"…Sepertinya begitu, berhubung aku memang tidak membaca semua surat-surat itu… Tapi, rasanya agak mustahil—"

"Bagaimana kalau surat itu berasal dari murid laki-laki?" Souji memotong kata-kata Naoto. Wajah gadis itu lagi-lagi memerah.

"A-aku… tidak punya waktu untuk menjalin hubungan percintaan yang bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu…" jawab Naoto dingin. _"Mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintaiku, sementara mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang diriku… menggelikan…" _batin gadis itu.

"Hmm…" Souji hanya bersuara singkat untuk menanggapi kata-kata Naoto. Tetapi pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ah, benar juga…" ucapnya sambil menatap langit yang semakin memerah. "Hari sudah makin sore,bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" kata Souji menawakan. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sampai depan rumahmu."

Mendengar tawaran Souji tersebut, Naoto mulai salah tingkah.

"A-ah, tidak perlu repot-repot, Senpai! A… Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" ujarnya gelisah.

"Hmm? Tapi kita tidak akan pernah tahu, jikalau tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis penguntit yang mengikutimu, atau bahkan menggodamu di tengah jalan? Ah ya…" Souji mulai tertawa geli. "Bagaimana kalau kau sampai dibuntuti oleh seorang yandere?"

"Senpai, itu tidak lucu…" suara gadis itu kian melemah, "Huft, baiklah…" Naoto akhirnya menyerah, lalu gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Matahari telah tenggelam seutuhnya, bersemayam dalam peraduannya di balik tebing cakrawala. Langit yang tadinya berwarna merah, kini berubah menjadi keunguan sebelum akhirnya menjadi gelap. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal pada Souji, Naoto membuka pintu rumahnya, mendapati Yakushiji telah berdiri menunggunya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naoto-sama." Pria setengah baya itu tersenyum ramah. Namun di balik kacamata hitamnya, terpancar sedikit kekhawatiran pada sorot matanya. Pria itu kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Naoto-sama, hari ini anda kembali agak terlambat dari biasanya…"

Mendengar pernyataan Yakujishi tersebut, Naoto hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Dikarenakan hal bodoh dan tidak penting yang menggangguku sebelum pulang sekolah." jawab Naoto singkat. Yakushiji mengangguk mengerti.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan makan malam, Naoto-sama. Setelah itu, bersihkan tubuhmu dan beristirahatlah." Yakushiji menawarkan. Naoto hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ya… terima kasih banyak, Yakujishi-san."

* * *

Naoto merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas sebuah kasur, membiarkan setiap sendi, otot dan rangka pada tubuhnya beristirahat sejenak. Meski begitu, otaknya terus bekerja tanpa istirahat sambil terus memikirkan masalah serius yang sedang Ia hadapi. Memikirkan soal surat-surat itu saja sudah membuatnya cukup merasa kelelahan, di tambah lagi surat-surat itu selalu berdatangan setiap harinya.

Benar-benar melelahkan.

Naoto kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Gadis itu tidak pernah paham, mengapa ia selalu menerima sejumlah surat cinta yang semuanya berasal dari kaum perempuan. Jelas sekali Naoto selalu sengaja membuang surat-surat itu ke tempat sampah sekolah, sebagai suatu bentuk tindakan tegas darinya, agar para gadis itu tidak lagi mengiriminya surat.

Namun kenyataannya malah berbanding terbalik dari perhitungannya semula.

Perhitungan, kemampuan dalam memprediksi, menganalisa kasus dan mencari solusinya adalah salah satu keunggulan gadis itu. Karena kemampuannya itulah, gadis itu selalu dapat memberikan jasa terbaiknya terhadap kasus-kasus yang menimpa para klien kakeknya. Dan sebelum akhirnya ia sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi akibat perbuatannya itu, orang-orang malah menjulukinya sebagai "Detective Prince", sebuah julukan yang sebenarnya bagi Naoto sendiri kurang mengenakkan. Ia juga menjadi Kartu As bagi kepolisian, sekaligus menjadi individu yang sangat dibutuhkan kemampuannya untuk membantu penyelidikan yang dilakukan Investigation Team.

Namun rupanya kali ini, perhitungan seorang Shirogane Naoto, sang Detective Prince, meleset dari biasanya.

"Ck… Detective Prince…" Ujar Naoto pahit, membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa semakin berat, dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu serius, kini diliputi oleh kepedihan yang tak terungkap.

Kepedihan yang takkan pernah terungkap meski seribu sembilu datang mencacah.

* * *

_"Naoto, kalau kau perlu bantuan, atau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja kepadaku."_

_"Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang aku bisa untuk membantumu, bagaimanapun kau…"_

_

* * *

_

Matahari bersinar hangat, menyibakkan langit biru gerau yang mulai memudar. Pancaran matahari mulai menerangi seluruh pelosok Inaba, menelan habis segala kegelapan dan kesuraman. Burung-burung berkicau merdu, angin lembut meniup setiap helai daun-daun pepohonan yang hijau, mendorong butir-butir embun pagi yang berkilau bagaikan kristal kecil jatuh ke atas tanah yang subur.

Sungguh suatu pagi yang cerah dan indah bagi sebagian besar penduduk Inaba. Cahaya dari sang surya seolah membakar semangat para penduduk untuk memulai rutinitas kesehariannya. Tidak terkecuali dengan Shirogane Naoto, suasana hati gadis itu tampaknya telah membaik, dan ia pun segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan semangat baru.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya…" ujar Naoto setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Naoto-sama, anda tampaknya sedang terburu-buru…" tanya Yakushiji.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… hanya ada sedikit urusan yang harus kutangani." jawab Naoto seraya mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum ke arah Yakushiji. "Terima kasih."

Melihat Naoto yang tampak bersemangat pagi ini, Yakushiji merasa lega. "Ya, senang melihat anda bersemangat kembali hari ini, Naoto-sama."

"Aku berangkat dulu." imbuh Naoto sambil menggenggam erat tasnya lalu memperbaiki posisi topi biru tua kesayangannya itu, kemudian pergi dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Ya, selamat jalan, Naoto-sama. " ujar pria paruh baya itu sambil memperhatikan sosok Naoto yang semakin menjauh, lalu menghilang di balik pintu gerbang. "Hati-hati di jalan…"

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya seperti sosok seorang ayah yang peduli dengan putri tunggalnya, Yakushiji." suara pelan kakek Naoto mengagetkan sang sekretaris keluarga Shirogane.

"Ah, selamat pagi, tuan besar…" sapa Yakushiji hormat.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu seformal itu, Yakushiji," ujar pria lanjut usia itu sedikit serak, kemudian Ia berdeham sedikit, lalu melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Kau sudah tinggal lama di sini, bahkan sebelum anak itu mulai dirawat di sini…" urai kepala keluarga Shirogane itu. "Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih terbuka sedikit."

Mendengar hal itu, Yakushiji hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Ya, memang pada umumnya seperti itu…" kemudian Ia mengambil nafas sebentar, "Tapi, sebagai asisten di kediaman Keluarga Shirogane ini, beginilah cara saya untuk menunjukkan bahwa saya telah menganggap tuan besar dan Naoto-sama sebagai anggota keluarga saya sendiri." jawab Yakushiji tenang.

Mendengar jawaban sekretaris pribadinya tersebut, sang kakek tersenyum puas lalu tanpa disangka-sangka Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Yakushiji pelan. "Kau adalah orang paling luar biasa yang pernah aku temui selama ini."

Yakushiji yang barusan mendegar pengakuan dari tuan besarnya tersebut hanya mampu terdiam takjub, tanpa dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

_'Terima kasih banyak, Shirogane-sama…'_

_

* * *

_

Di saat yang bersamaan, Naoto yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Keluarga Shirogane, segera memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia melihat selembar amplop berwarna tampak seperti merah muda, mencuat bagian ujungnya dari dalam kotak pos rumah Naoto.

Gadis itu lalu mendekati kotak surat tersebut, mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil berhitung dari angka satu sampai tiga, memejamkan matanya, membiarkan pikirannya tenang sebentar, lalu membuka matanya kembali, menyiapkan hatinya, kemudian hendak membuka kotak surat tersebut, berharap kalau barusan ia hanya salah melihat, bahwa sesuatu yang mencuat dari dalam kotak pos rumahnya itu, adalah—

ZRAK…!!!

…Bukan surat cinta.

Puluhan amplop berwarna merah jambu itu berhamburan dari dalam kotak pos, membuat sebagian halaman rumah Shirogane Estate dipenuhi oleh benda berwarna pink tersebut.

Seketika suasana hati Naoto menjadi kelam, sekelam rambut hitam panjang Yukiko. Gadis itu menatap surat-surat pink di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan benci.

_'Sudah cukup…_' ujarnya dalam hati. _'Sudah cukup surat-surat bodoh tak berguna itu menggangguku setiap hari__,'_ gumam Naoto murka.

_"Mulai hari ini aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi…"_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Di sini Kuro..

Yap, chapter pertama dipotong sampai sini dulu. :D  
Nah, kira-kira apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Naoto...?  
Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya...! :D

Ahem, pertama-tama kami mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang mau membaca fanfic collab kedua kami ini... ^_^  
Semoga kalian menyukai fic ini, dan tetap setia membaca kelanjutannya. :D  
Akhirnya, kami mohon kesediaan kalian untuk membantu kami dengan menyumbangkan kritik/saran melalui review di bawah ini.. :D

Yap, sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Maiden

**Halo, Kuro disini :D *uhuk***  
**Salam dari kami, Snow Jou dan Kuroka ^_^**

**Akhirnya fic kedua kami (Project Three) diupdate juga, hehehe... (sumringah)**  
**hem, daripada cape ngeliatin basa-basi saya yang nggak mutu ini... jadi, silahkan gunakan mouse atau tombol page down pada keyboard anda untuk menskipnya... :)**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca dan semoga kalian terhibur... ^__^ (emangnya sirkus pake hibur-hiburan segala? ^^a *swt*)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4**

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Maiden**

Kujikawa Rise biasanya adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa ada masalah yang sedang menimpa sahabat baiknya, Shirogane Naoto. Di bawah cahaya lembut yang dipancarkan sang surya pagi itu, gadis berambut kemerahan dan berkuncir dua tersebut berlari ke sekolah setelah berpamitan dengan neneknya.

Setelah berjalan melintasi Samegawa River, gadis itu memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia melihat Naoto yang tampak lebih murung dari biasanya, berjalan pelan sambil menundukkan kepala di depannya.

"Naoto!!" Rise menyapa dengan cara yang terkadang dilakukannya pada Souji; gadis berkuncir dua itu melompat ke arah Naoto dan memeluknya hangat dari belakang. Naoto sempat terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan ketika Rise memeluknya seperti itu secara tiba-tiba, bahkan gadis itu nyaris saja menarik revolvernya.

"Ri-Rise… tolong… jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu…" Naoto menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar agak bergetar. Rise segera melepaskan pelukannya setelah menyadari bahwa tangan kanan Naoto telah menggenggam revolvernya, siap menarik benda itu kapan saja. Naoto lalu membalik tubuhnya, menghadap Rise.

"Naoto… kau seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan caraku menyapamu, kan?" ujar Rise kebingungan. "Hari ini… kau tampak lebih… err… berhati-hati…" Rise berkata ragu seraya jari telunjuknya menunjuk revolver yang masih digenggam Naoto. Naoto akhirnya menyadari tindakannya barusan, yang secara refleks menarik revolver miliknya. Gadis itu lalu melepaskan revolver tersebut, membiarkannya tetap tergantung rapi pada tempatnya.

"Ah… maaf, Rise…" Naoto berkata lirih. "…Semua ini… disebabkan surat-surat itu, aku… sudah tidak tahan lagi…" ia berkata pahit, memalingkan sorot matanya ke arah aliran sungai Samegawa. Rise mendesah pelan.

"Oh, soal surat-surat itu? Aku juga cukup sering mendapatkan banyak surat penggemar…" kata Rise sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya, "Yah… agak melelahkan, memang… tapi menurutku, menyenangkan juga saat membaca surat-surat yang datang dari fans." Senyum tersungging di bibir Rise, yang tidak lain adalah seorang idola terkenal. Naoto tampak tidak terhibur sama sekali dengan perkataan Rise. Gadis itu membalik tubuhnya, membelakangi Rise dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Rise segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naoto, berjalan di samping sahabatnya.

"Aku adalah seorang detektif, bukan idola." Kata Naoto datar. " Surat-surat yang kuterima seharusnya berisi tantangan, permintaan penyelidikan kasus, ataupun semacamnya, bukannya…" Naoto menghentikan perkataannya sesaat. Rise mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naoto.

"Bukannya… surat cinta…?" Rise berbisik pelan. "…Apa benar yang kukatakan barusan?" gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna ketika ia melihat wajah Naoto mulai merona merah.

"Y-ya…" jawab Naoto canggung. Rise tertawa kecil.

"Naoto-kun, seharusnya kau senang dengan semua itu…" Rise kembali memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Naoto tanpa melepas pandangan dari wajahnya. "Itu berarti, banyak orang yang menyukaimu… Lagi pula, banyak gadis-gadis di dunia ini yang mengharapkan surat cinta dari laki-laki." Jelas Rise mengutarakan opininya.

Naoto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Surat-surat cinta itu… bukan dari laki-laki." Naoto berkata tiba-tiba.

Rise mengerutkan keningnya. "Eh?"

"Surat-surat itu… dari perempuan…" ujar Naoto perlahan, melanjutkan perkataannya sementara ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Rise tampak sedikit terkejut, namun gadis berkuncir dua itu sebenarnya sudah dapat menduga hal tersebut.

* * *

Di Shirogane Estate, seorang pria paruh baya dengan kacamata hitam yang melindungi iris kristalnya, terbengong-bengong begitu melihat setumpukan abu hitam di ruang tamu.

_"Naoto-sama, bukankah anda sudah berangkat ke sekolah tadi?" Yakushiji mengangkat alis matanya, menunjukkan kebingungan dari wajahnya. Naoto tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang sekretaris, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya ke arah ruang tamu. Gadis itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya._

_"Yakushiji-san, tolong… nyalakan perapian…" Naoto meminta tanpa ekspresi. Yakushiji dapat melihat kedua tangan gadis itu menahan setumpukan surat, menekankannya ke dada, agar surat-surat itu tidak berjatuhan._

_Yakushiji tampak belum mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun pria itu hanya mengangguk menuruti._

"Yakushiji, abu hitam apa ini?" sang kepala keluarga Shirogane memasuki ruang tamu. Yakushiji sempat terkejut.

"Ah… Shirogane-sama… ini… saya tidak tahu mengapa, akan tetapi pagi ini Naoto-sama membakar banyak sekali surat…" Yakushiji menjawab. Rupanya pernyataan Yakushiji tadi menarik perhatian kakek Naoto.

"…Membakar?" ekspresi wajah bingung yang sama dengan sang sekertaris terpancar dari wajah sang tuan rumah. "Cucuku nyaris tidak pernah membakar banyak sekali surat seperti ini… terkadang ia suka meminjam mesin pemotong kertas untuk menghancurkan surat-surat yang diterimanya… namun seingatku, surat-surat itu hanya berjumlah tiga atau empat surat…" ingat sang kakek.

"Kelihatannya… keadaan sudah bertambah menjadi semakin parah, Shirogane-sama…" ucap Yakushiji.

Kepala keluarga Shirogane hanya mengangguk pelan. "Hm, sepertinya begitu…"

Yakushiji kemudian pergi mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan bekas abu surat.

_'Akan tetapi… surat-surat yang diterima Naoto-chan akhir-akhir ini rasanya tidak sebanding jumlahnya dengan yang biasa ia dapatkan… rasanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.'_ Tambah sang kepala keluarga Shirogane dalam hati. _'Kuharap masalah ini dapat segera selesai…'_

_

* * *

_

Momen yang biasanya paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa, bahkan oleh para guru Yasogami High School sekalipun, adalah pada saat jam istirahat. Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk melepaskan rasa penat yang melingkupi mereka di sela-sela jam pelajaran yang melelahkan. Bel tanda jam istirahat pun berbunyi, sebagian siswa kelas 1-1 berseru senang, membiarkan buku-buku pelajaran mereka terbuka begitu saja di atas meja. Mereka segera berhamburan keluar, siap melaksanakan rencananya masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali satu-satunya gadis bertopi yang berada di kelas tersebut, Shirogane Naoto. Setelah merapikan meja tempat di mana ia duduk, gadis itu berdiri, membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu kelas, hendak pergi menuju suatu tempat dengan tergesa. Namun ketika ia berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Naoto-kun, kau ingin makan siang bersama kami?" ajak seorang gadis manis berwajah bulat, menawarkannya untuk menyantap makan siang bersama. Ia tersenyum pada Naoto sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Sementara gadis berkuncir dua yang duduk di depan gadis berwajah bulat tadi menambahkan, "Ya, ayolah Naoto-kun. Jangan malu-malu… sudah, duduk saja di sini."

Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Naoto menolak tawaran tersebut. "Maaf, ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu…" ujarnya tergesa. "…Mungkin, lain kali saja. Aku permisi dulu."

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar bunyi gesekan pintu kelas yang terbuka lalu menutup.

"Yah, sayang… padahal tadinya kupikir dia mau makan siang bersama kita." Keluh si gadis berwajah bulat kepada gadis berkuncir di depannya.

"Mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk, atau memang kita yang sedang tidak beruntung…" timpal si gadis berkuncir. "Ya sudahlah, ayo kita makan!"

"Huh, bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu…" sahut sebuah suara secara tiba-tiba. "Tidak usah pakai bilang ada urusan penting segala, bilang saja kalau kau memang tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan orang lain."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, seorang gadis anggun keturunan campuran Jepang-Kanada itu menarik kursi kosong yang tadi ditawarkan kepada Naoto, lalu mendudukinya, menimbulkan suara gesekan pelan saat ia menariknya. Dilihat dari cara bicara hingga penampilannya, tampaknya gadis itu bukan sembarang gadis biasa.

"Err, kau… anak kelas sebelah, kan?" Tanya si gadis berkuncir, sementara otaknya terus mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa gadis anggun tersebut. "Kenapa kau… tiba-tiba duduk di sini?"

Gadis yang keeleganannya tidak kalah dari Yukiko itu tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Yah, hanya sekedar untuk mampir, sesederhana itu saja." Jawabnya enteng. "Jadi, apa kalian berpendapat sama denganku?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya gadis berwajah bulat, heran. "Soal… Shirogane barusan…?" tambahnya dengan ragu.

"Benar sekali," jawab gadis anggun tersebut. "Kalian sebagai teman sekelasnya pasti lebih tahu, kalau dia sering seperti itu—yah, semacam menolak tawaran baik-baik kalian, yang jelas-jelas hanyalah sebuah tawaran sederhana, misalnya ajakan untuk makan siang bersama… seperti tadi." Papar gadis itu dengan intonasi suara yang meyakinkan.

"…Yah, memang sejak awal Shirogane pindah ke sekolah ini, dia selalu menolak tawaran kami…" sang gadis berkuncir berkata jujur. Sementara gadis berwajah bulat hanya terdiam, mengoreksi memorinya sejenak.

"Kalian tahu? Mungkin dia seperti itu, karena… yah, dia menganggap bahwa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya saja." Tutur gadis dari kelas sebelah itu dengan senyum misterius yang belum memudar dari paras anggunnya, sambil melirik ke arah pintu kelas, di mana Naoto keluar dari kelas tanpa menerima tawaran mereka tadi. "Pernahkan kalian melihatnya menghabiskan waktu dengan salah seorang dari kalian?" kedua gadis yang diajaknya berbicara hanya mampu menggeleng.

"Jika dibandingkan dengan kalian, teman sekelasnya sendiri," ujar gadis itu memprovokasi. "…Kelihatannya Shirogane lebih menyukai teman-temannya yang lebih… istimewa."

"…Istimewa?" wajah sang gadis berkuncir mengerut, ia lalu meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas meja. Kemudian ia memutar kedua bola matanya, berpikir. "Oh…!" serunya tiba-tiba, "Maksudmu… seperti Kujikawa Rise dan Seta-senpai?"

"Bingo." Jawab gadis anggun yang ternyata berada dalam satu kelas dengan Rise tersebut. "Dan, bukan hanya mereka saja. Masih ada beberapa orang 'istimewa' lainnya…" tambah gadis itu, senyum puas yang ada di wajahnya semakin mengembang.

"Hm, selain dengan mereka berdua…" pikir si gadis berkuncir dua, "Shirogane sering menghabiskan waktu dengan…"

"Ah, aku ingat!" timpal si gadis berwajah bulat, "Dulu, saat aku sedang menemani ibuku berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk makan malam di Junes, aku pernah melihat Shirogane sedang berkumpul bersama Amagi-senpai, Hanamura-senpai, dan… Tatsumi Kanji, siswa yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini."

"Tunggu, kau benar…" sahut si gadis berkuncir kepada gadis berwajah bulat, wajahnya tampak terkejut. "Amagi-senpai adalah putri keluarga Amagi, yang nantinya akan meneruskan usaha penginapan Amagi yang diturunkan secara turun-temurun itu, dan…" gadis berkuncir itu memasang wajah serius, "penginapan Amagi adalah salah satu kebanggaan kota ini…" gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kemudian gadis berwajah bulat di depannya ikut menambahkan, "Dan Hanamura-senpai, dia adalah putra dari seorang manajer Junes cabang kota ini," gadis berkuncir mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau… benar juga," gadis berkuncir menyimpulkan. "Shirogane lebih sering bergaul dengan anak-anak yang… istimewa," tambahnya, volume suaranya kian mengecil.

Sedangkan gadis berwajah bulat mengerutkan dahinya, kedua matanya menyipit. "Tidak kusangka, Shirogane ternyata orang yang seperti itu." Katanya kesal. "Mentang-mentang sudah terkenal dan sering muncul di TV, dia hanya ingin bergaul dengan orang-orang istimewa saja…!" dengusnya sambil menyantap lauk makan siang terakhirnya.

"Sayang sekali…" ujar sang gadis dari kelas sebelah, ekspresi sedih bercampur kecewa yang terpancar dari wajahnya terkesan meyakinkan. "Tadinya kupikir dia orang yang baik, seperti yang kelihatannya ada di TV…" lalu ia melirik keluar jendela, langit yang pada sebelumnya berwarna biru cerah, kini mulai tertutupi awan hitam yang tipis, bersamaan dengan banyaknya burung-burung yang beterbangan gesit di langit, hendak mencari perlindungan dari hujan deras.

Senyum tiba-tiba merekah pada bibir gadis anggun tersebut, ia kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "…Tapi, stasiun televisi bisa menipu kita, sama seperti ketika kita mengira bahwa Shirogane Naoto, sang Detective Prince, adalah seorang laki-laki." Gadis itu kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada kedua gadis teman sekelas Naoto. "Jelas-jelas itu namanya penipuan, padahal sebenarnya Detective Prince adalah seorang perempuan," tatapan matanya menajam, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kebencian. "Dia telah menipu ribuan, bahkan jutaan orang yang melihatnya di TV… benar-benar sebuah tindakan yang rendah."

"Bahkan membuat dirinya tenar saja tidak cukup baginya, coba kalian pikirkan baik-baik… kalian sendiri tentu pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri, saat dia menyia-nyiakan semua surat-surat yang ditujukan padanya, membuangnya ke tempat sampah sekolah begitu saja, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan sang penulis surat," paparnya dengan ekspresi kesal. "Padahal, bukankah ia seharusnya bisa membuangnya di tempat lain, selain di sekolah ini? Tetapi ia justru membuangnya tanpa membaca isi suratnya terlebih dahulu semudah itu…" gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang dipendam. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada kedua gadis di hadapannya, senyum penuh makna menghiasi bibir gadis anggun itu, seolah-olah menghipnotis kedua gadis di hadapannya. "…Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang hal itu?

* * *

"Jadi… keadaan bertambah semakin parah dari sebelumnya? Kulihat kau memang pernah mendapat surat cinta, namun tidak sampai sebanyak kemarin…" seorang pemuda tampak berpikir keras. Ia lalu menoleh pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, yang tidak lain adalah Naoto. "…Kita lihat dulu saja bagaimana keadaannya, setelah itu, kita akan bertindak. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktumu untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini, Senpai… dan… karena telah mengundangku untuk makan siang." Naoto tersenyum pada pemuda yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Gadis itu kemudian menghabiskan bekal makanannya dan menutup kotak bekal tersebut.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab pemuda tersebut singkat. Pemuda itu lalu merasakan angin yang bertiup mulai menampar wajahnya. "Sebaiknya, kita segera kembali ke kelas, terlalu lama duduk di atap juga tidak baik… sepertinya hujan deras akan turun, atau mungkin… badai." Sang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Seta Souji menyarankan.

Naoto mengangguk perlahan. "Ya, sebaiknya kita segera kembali."

Souji segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh Naoto. Angin mulai bertiup semakin kencang dan Naoto menahan topinya agar tidak terbawa angin kencang.

"Sebaiknya kau lepas saja topi itu dari kepalamu, lalu dekap dengan kuat-kuat, Naoto." Souji menoleh pada gadis yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Bisa bahaya nanti kalau topimu sampai terbang terbawa angin," tambahnya. "Terkadang ada cara lain yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu, akan tetapi tidak semua orang menyadari hal itu."

* * *

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Souji, hujan deras yang disertai angin kencang mulai melanda Inaba. Saat bel tanda jam pelajaran usai berbunyi nyaring, Naoto segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas, sebelum ia berjalan keluar kelas menuju loker sepatunya. Gadis itu lalu mulai membuka loker sepatunya dan—

…SRAK!

Seperti apa yang terjadi pada kemarin-kemarin, surat-surat beramplop merah muda tersebut jatuh berhamburan dari loker sepatunya. Naoto seakan-akan kehilangan tenaganya sesaat. Ia mulai berlutut, memunguti surat-surat itu dengan enggan, menatap surat-surat tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kebosanan.

Belum lama ia memunguti surat-surat itu, gadis itu menyadari bahwa surat-surat tersebut tidak terlihat lagi berhamburan di lantai. Ia kemudian merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ini…" terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya, gadis itu segera menoleh dan mendapati Souji telah berdiri di belakangnya, menyodorkan surat-surat yang dipungut oleh pemuda itu kepada Naoto.

"…Senpai… um… terima kasih." Ujar Naoto pelan. Lalu ia segera berdiri, meraih surat-surat tersebut dari tangan Souji.

"Peristiwa yang sama… lucunya, kurasa kau menerima lebih banyak surat cinta daripadaku." Senyum merekah dengan lebar dari bibir Souji. Naoto menghela napas.

"Kesabaranku… sudah hampir habis…" gumam gadis itu perlahan dengan volume suara kecil, tanpa ditujukan kepada siapapun. Namun Souji tampaknya mendengar gumaman gadis itu. Senyum pemuda itu memudar, kemudian ia mendesah pelan, iris kristal abu-abunya memperhatikan Naoto yang meremas-remas seluruh surat-surat tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan tatapan iba. Setelah menarik nafasnya sekali, Souji akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"…Naoto."

"Ya, senpai…?" Naoto menjawab lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Souji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita—"

Kilat yang seakan-akan membelah langit mengeluarkan suaranya yang menggelegar, meredam kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Souji. Naoto tampaknya tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Souji barusan.

"Um… Senpai, apa yang tadi kau katakan?" tanya Naoto seusai membuang surat-surat tersebut. Souji menutup kedua matanya, lalu membukanya lagi, memperlihatkan kristal abu-abu jernihnya yang menatap sang gadis dalam-dalam. Senyum tipis kemudian merekah di bibirnya.

"… berpacaran?" ujar pemuda tersebut, mengulang kata yang sempat tertutupi oleh bunyi guntur, diiringi bunyi rintik-rintik hujan yang menghantam tanah dan atap sekolah.

* * *

**A/N: **Hai hai! Jo di sini :D

ahaha, mungkin di chapter ini masih seperti biasa, banyak kekurangan  
dan kami usahakan untuk mengupdate lebih cepat dan taat jadwal...

thanks to **kyriell, MelZzZ, heylalaa, Shina Suzuki **dan** DeathCode** atas kesediaan memberikan reviewnya yang berharga dan meniupkan semangat kami

hmm... seperti yg disebutkan di atas, mungkin masih banyak kekurangan...  
mau berkomentar, flame, kritik, dan lain" silahkan tekan tombol hijau di bawah, arigatou~


	3. Chapter 3 : The Beginning of the Plans

**Salam! here's Jo **  
**chapter ini agak terlambat di-update, maaf... dan... yak, ga perlu banyak basa-basi pointless dari saya, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 4**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Plans

* * *

**

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran?"

Itulah kalimat singkat yang dilontarkan Souji kepada Naoto, yang membuat gadis itu merasa perlu mengoreksi pendengarannya.

"H-huh…?" sebuah senyum kikuk terbingkai di wajah sang gadis yang sedang bingung, perasaannya tidak menentu. "E… tadi… apa yang senpai katakan…?" Naoto bertanya gugup, ingin memastikan bahwa ia pasti salah mendengar.

Melihat reaksi normal seorang gadis 'belum berpengalaman' yang tiba-tiba saja mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang pria, Souji merasa harus menjelaskan maksud dari kata-katanya barusan.

"Ah, maaf…" Souji berusaha menenangkan adik kelasnya yang terlihat kebingungan itu, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maksudku… bukan seperti itu, tapi..." ia memberi sedikit jeda pada perkataannya, "…bagaimana kalau kita… pura-pura berpacaran?"

Mendengar tawaran yang terlontar dari mulut kakak kelasnya itu justru semakin membuat Naoto tidak mengerti. "…Maksud… senpai?" ia mengerutkan keningnya, meskipun rona merah pada pipinya masih belum pudar seutuhnya. Souji mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Jadi, begini…" Souji mencoba mengencangkan suaranya, agar tetap terdengar di sela-sela bunyi ribuan rintik hujan yang jatuh menghujam tanah. "Aku punya sebuah rencana, yang mungkin bisa membantumu agar kau bisa terbebas dari masalah ini."

"…Rencana?" kini aura keseriusan terpancar pada wajah Naoto, membuatnya semakin mirip dengan sang tokoh detektif terkenal yang sempat naik daun di TV, _Detective Prince_. Souji tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan singkat gadis itu.

"Saat kita makan siang bersama tadi, kau sempat mengatakan bahwa kau selalu menerima surat-surat tersebut, tak peduli meskipun kau secara terang-terangan sengaja membuangnya ke tempat sampah sekolah, bukan begitu?" Souji mengingatkan.

Gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya mengangguk pelan. "Ya, setiap hari memang selalu begitu…" ujar gadis itu lirih.

"Dan…" pemuda bermarga Seta itu menambahkan, "seluruh surat-surat itu berasal dari… perempuan, bukan?" Souji berusaha menahan tawa yang seakan-akan siap meledak dengan cara mengontrol setiap intonasi suaranya saat ia berbicara, berharap gadis di hadapannya itu tidak merasa tersinggung, atau Souji akan berakhir dengan dua lubang peluru bersarang di kepalanya.

Namun perasaan yang dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda itu tekan, luntur seketika begitu keheningan menyelubungi mereka. Kemudian pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, kembali menatap wajah tertunduk gadis di depannya dengan tatapan hangat, namun menunjukkan keprihatinannya.

Di tengah derasnya hujan, keduanya terdiam dalam atmosfer yang senyap.

"…Baiklah," suara pelan sang gadis memecah keheningan. "Aku… akan menjalankan rencana senpai… apapun itu, yang jelas..." suaranya agak bergetar, "…aku bisa terbebas dari semua ini…" ucapnya lirih. "Aku… ingin semua ini segera berakhir," katanya menambahkan. Sementara cahaya pada kristal biru keabuan jernihnya mulai memudar.

"Sudahlah…" Souji kemudian melangkah mendekati gadis di hadapannya, mengelus pelan kepala Naoto, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak. "Tidak usah memikirkan hal itu dulu… nah, sekarang," hibur Souji sambil menatap Naoto dengan senyum terbingkai di wajahnya, "…ada baiknya kalau kita segera pulang," ujarnya mengingatkan. "Murid-murid yang lain, kelihatannya… mereka semua sudah pulang sejak tadi."

Raut wajah Shirogane Naoto berubah seketika, begitu menyadari bahwa siswa yang masih berada dalam sekolah itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja. Naoto cepat-cepat merogoh tasnya, mencari benda berangka besi pelindung dari air hujan itu.

Namun apa yang dicari sang gadis, tidak dapat ditemukannya. Tampaknya payung kecilnya tertinggal di Shirogane Estate. Melihat Naoto yang tampak kebingungan, Souji segera menarik sebuah payung dari tas yang disandangnya.

"Kau mau sepayung denganku?" Souji tersenyum, menunjuk payung yang digenggamnya. Naoto memandang Souji sesaat. Raut wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Apa aku… tidak terlalu merepotkan senpai…?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba, membuat Souji mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Namun Souji segera tersenyum kembali, menepuk pundak gadis di hadapannya.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan, bahwa menolong orang lain sama saja dengan menolong diriku sendiri?" perkataan Souji membuat raut wajah Naoto sedikit cerah.

"Um… baiklah, terima kasih… senpai."

"Lagipula…" Souji melengkapi kalimatnya. "Tidak perlu ada alasan untuk menolong orang lain."

Mendengar penuturan tersebut, sesaat Naoto merasa kagum pada kakak kelasnya itu. "Akan tetapi," rupanya kalimatnya masih bersambung, "…ada alasan bagi seseorang untuk tidak menolong orang lain." Souji akhirnya tertawa kecil, puas dengan candaannya sendiri. Seketika, tembok kekaguman yang baru saja dibangun sang gadis runtuh berjatuhan.

"Senpai ini… bercandanya aneh-aneh saja…" bisik Naoto pelan, kemungkinan besar orang lain tidak dapat mendengarnya, terlebih lagi karena hujan deras yang dapat meredam suara kecilnya.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naoto?" selidik Souji.

"Hah? Oh… bukan apa-apa." Gadis itu segera menutup mulutnya.

* * *

Rintik hujan masih menghujam tanah, ketika Souji dan Naoto berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, dengan payung milik Souji melindungi mereka berdua.

"Naoto, mendekatlah sedikit, atau payung ini tidak dapat melindungi kita berdua sekaligus, jangan terlalu menjaga jarak…" Souji menyarankan. Wajah Naoto mulai merona merah.

"Ehm… tapi… m-maaf…" Naoto melangkah mendekati Souji. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mengungkit masalah yang dibicarakannya tadi. "Senpai… aku… apa yang kukatakan barusan… aku serius… aku ingin segera terbebas dari surat-surat itu…" katanya ragu, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, sementara matanya terus melihat jalan yang terbentang di hadapan mereka.

Senyum hangat menghiasi wajah Souji. "Aku tidak memaksamu, tapi… apa kau yakin?" Souji bertanya hati-hati pada Naoto, yang kemudian mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari gadis itu sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, gerimis masih membasahi bumi. Awan-awan hitam menutupi langit, nampaknya sang surya masih belum tersenyum di Inaba pagi itu.

Cuaca yang mendung, sangat sesuai dengan suasana hati Naoto saat itu, ketika dibukanya kotak surat Shirogane Estate yang lagi-lagi berisi setumpukan surat beramplop merah muda. Untungnya, Yakushiji yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari kotak surat tersebut mencoba membantu gadis itu.

"Naoto-sama, anda berangkat saja ke sekolah, biar saya yang mengurus surat-surat ini." Katanya tersenyum pada Naoto, yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Naoto.

"Maaf merepotkan, Yakushiji-san," ujar Naoto yang kemudian berlari keluar Shirogane Estate dengan payung kecil yang digenggamnya sebagai pelindung dari hujan.

* * *

Naoto berjalan menuju ke sekolah, menelusuri jalan beraspal di samping sungai Samegawa yang mengalir lebih deras dari biasanya. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa murid lain juga berjalan menuju arah dan tujuan yang sama dengannya, dengan payung masing-masing yang melindungi mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Naoto." Terdengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya, membuat Naoto segera menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Souji sedang berdiri tersenyum padanya, menggenggam payung kecil yang terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, Souji-senpai," senyum menghiasi wajah gadis itu. Entah kenapa, Souji adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Souji segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naoto, berjalan di samping gadis itu. Namun tiba-tiba Souji merasakan seseorang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia melirikkan matanya sedikit ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik yang tampak anggun dan elegan, nyaris seperti Yukiko, berjalan di belakang mereka seorang diri dengan membawa payung juga. Wajah gadis itu seperti gadis keturunan campuran Jepang dan Kanada (itulah prediksi Souji saat itu, yang sebenarnya tepat). Souji merasakan gadis tersebut sejak tadi terus mengawasi mereka.

Secara tiba-tiba, Souji segera mencondongkan tubuhnya, membisikkan sesuatu pada Naoto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Lepas payungmu," bisik Souji pelan, membuat Naoto kebingungan.

"Eh?" itulah respon singkat gadis itu. Namun tanpa menunggu Naoto, Souji langsung meraih payung dari tangan Naoto, menutup payung tersebut dan memayungi gadis itu dengan payung yang dibawanya.

Tanpa sang gadis sempat berkomentar apapun, Souji langsung berbisik. "Kita sepayung berdua… rencana kita kemarin… kau ingat?"

"A-ah… ya…?" Naoto menjawab kikuk. Souji kemudian kembali melirik ke belakang, melihat sekilas gadis di belakangnya tampak sedikit bereaksi atas tindakan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Souji segera menyentuh pundak Naoto dari belakang, menariknya sedikit lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Wajah Naoto langsung merah padam.

"S-senpai…!" gadis itu masih berhasil menahan volume suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras. Namun Souji hanya terdiam, tidak merespon kata singkat dari Naoto. Ekspresinya tampak serius, sementara matanya terus memandang lurus ke depan.

_'…Gadis itu… memandang Naoto dengan tatapan murka… sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya…?'_

"S-senpai… ini… agak terlalu berlebihan…" Naoto berbisik perlahan, menyadarkan Souji dari lamunannya. Souji segera menyadari tindakannya dan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Naoto.

"A-ah… maaf…" tanpa disadarinya, wajah Souji ikut memerah. Sesaat, pemuda itu merasa ingin melindungi Naoto dari gadis yang berjalan di belakangnya, dan tanpa sadar langsung menarik Naoto untuk berjalan lebih dekat dengannya.

Sementara, gadis Jepang-Kanada yang berjalan di belakang mereka, memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

* * *

"Senpai, memang kemarin aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyutujui rencana senpai," ucap seorang gadis berambut biru pada seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu di hadapannya. Sama seperti kegiatan mereka kemarin, mereka berdua sedang beristirahat dan makan bersama di atap sekolah. "Tapi, a-aku masih tidak mengerti… tolong jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya rencana senpai itu seperti apa…?" ucapnya sedikit depresi. Sepertinya tindakan yang dilakukan Souji padanya pagi tadi membuatnya sedikit kaget. Hal itu benar-benar di luar dugaan sang gadis.

_'Oh, iya… aku lupa kalau Naoto agak bebal dengan hal-hal seperti ini… mungkin ini cukup membingungkannya…'_ batin Souji, yang akhirnya teringat akan kepolosan adik kelasnya itu mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan masalah 'percintaan' ataupun semacamnya.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Ah, aku lupa menjelaskan rencanaku padamu… kupikir, kemarin kau mengatakan bahwa kau serius akan menjalankan rencanaku, apapun itu…?" ujar Souji, berniat untuk sedikit menguji gadis bertopi biru di hadapannya dengan senyum jahil tersungging pada bibirnya.

Namun ekspresi Souji berubah seketika begitu ia mendengar suara genggaman sebuah revolver yang siap ditarik kapan saja, membuatnya berdeham sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kupikir, memang ada seorang gadis _yandere_ yang menyukaimu…" ujarnya setengah serius, masih sedikit bermaksud menjahili adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda, senpai…" ucap Naoto dengan dingin. Souji merasakan aura 'dewa kematian' menyelimuti Naoto, gadis itu tampak siap mengeksekusi pemuda itu kapan saja.

Souji kembali berdeham, berniat untuk menghentikan niatnya menjahili Naoto. "Jadi, begini…" Souji berkata dengan nada suara yang dibuat seserius mungkin, "Pada awalnya, kupikir gadis-gadis yang mengirimu surat-surat itu, hanyalah para gadis yang… agak keras kepala," Souji mengambil jeda sesaat pada perkataannya untuk mengambil nafas sebentar, "Jadi, kurasa kalau mereka tahu kalau kau… yah, sudah memiliki pacar… mungkin, mereka akan putus asa, lalu mulai berhenti mengirimimu surat-surat lagi…"

_'Akan tetapi… entah mengapa, aku punya firasat kalau masalah ini tidak sesederhana itu…' _Souji berkata dalam hati, kemudian mengingat gadis Jepang-Kanada yang pagi tadi terus menatap mereka berdua. _'…Ah,mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja… Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk,' _batinnya sambil menutup kedua matanya, menyilangkan kedua lengannya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

_'…Tetapi… sebaiknya aku terus waspada… kelihatannya gadis yang tadi pagi kulihat, dia… agak berbahaya…'_

"Jadi…" suara Naoto menyadarkan Souji dari lamunannya, "…kalau para gadis itu berpikir bahwa aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih… mereka… akan berhenti mengirimiku surat…?" Naoto terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna perkataan Souji barusan. "…Apa senpai yakin, kalau rencana ini akan berhasil…?"

"Yah, aku sendiri kurang begitu yakin, tapi… apa kau punya rencana lain?" pertanyaan Souji hanya disambut gelengan lemah oleh gadis berambut biru itu. "Jadi, kau sudah siap bertaruh dengan rencana ini?"

"Aku bersedia mempertaruhkan nama keluargaku sebagai taruhannya, yang jelas, taktik yang kita rencanakan harus berjalan sempurna, Souji-senpai." Secara tiba-tiba semangat mengerikan mulai tersulut dan berkobar-kobar dalam diri Naoto, seolah-olah ia akan menghadapi sebuah medan pertempuran antara hidup dan mati. Sementara Souji merinding tatkala ia merasakan aura menekan dalam diri Naoto. "Mulai sekarang, mohon kerja samanya," ucap Naoto sambil menatap Souji serius.

_'…Hah, wanita memang sulit dimengerti, mereka cepat sekali berubah-ubah…'_ pikir Souji kemudian, disambut oleh helaan nafas panjangnya.

* * *

Seorang gadis elegan tersenyum sambil bersandar pada pintu menuju atap sekolah, kedua lengannya disilangkan ke depan dadanya, kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya. _'Sepertinya Shirogane cukup menikmati permainan kecilnya… Baiklah, akan kulayani sesuai keinginannya.' _Kemudian pada wajahnya terbayang seringai tipis.

* * *

"Baiklah, jadi begini… biasanya sepasang kekasih selalu berjalan berdampingan ketika mereka bepergian, seperti saat mereka berangkat atau pun pulang sekolah berdua," tutur Souji memberikan ceramah singkat kepada Naoto di sebuah gazebo dekat sungai Samegawa ketika mereka berdua pulang dari sekolah. Sementara gadis itu menelungkupkan tangannya ke dagu, menganggukkan kepalanya. Bola matanya memandang Souji serius, sementara otaknya terfokus pada setiap perkataan Souji, berusaha mencerna informasi dari pemuda berponi mangkok tersebut.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya. "…Kulihat, tampaknya senpai begitu memahami hal-hal semacam ini secara mendetail… kelihatannya senpai seperti orang yang sudah berpengalaman… apa sebelumnya… senpai pernah memiliki seorang kekasih?" selidik gadis itu di tengah-tengah kepolosannya. Souji tampak sedikit kaget begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naoto.

"H-ha? Itu… belum… belum pernah…" jawab Souji agak kaku. "Aku… hanya menilai dan menyimpulkannya dengan melihat dari kebanyakan pasangan kekasih, hanya itu saja..." jawab Souji apa adanya. Tentu saja, pada kenyataannya banyak gadis yang jatuh cinta kepada Seta Souji, itu merupakan suatu hal yang wajar. Namun yang tidak wajar adalah, sampai saat ini Souji sama sekali belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. _"Kurasa… belum ada yang cocok." _Itulah jawaban singkat Souji ketika Yosuke pernah menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Oh, begitu…" itulah reaksi singkat Naoto, wajahnya datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. "Silahkan senpai lanjutkan kembali…" sementara Souji menghela napas lega. Sesungguhnya, ia merasa sedikit malu menjelaskan hal-hal seperti ini pada adik kelasnya yang masih 'hijau'. Namun, melihat Naoto yang sedang berjuang membuat Souji merasa ingin membantunya.

"Lalu, biasanya mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan…" Souji melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya, sementara raut wajah Naoto mulai sedikit memucat. Mungkin ini hal yang cukup sulit baginya, berhubung ia sama sekali belum terbiasa dalam melakukan tindakan semacam ini, apalagi ia harus melakukannya dengan lawan jenis… meskipun hanya pura-pura, tentu saja. Akan tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, hal ini cukup mengganggu dirinya. Namun bagi Naoto, masalah surat-surat yang terus berdatangan selama sebulan terakhir itu lebih mengganggunya daripada masalah 'sandiwara cinta'nya dengan Souji, membuat gadis ini berusaha untuk tetap mendengarkan penjelasan Souji meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu menyukainya.

"…Kemudian, biasanya—"

"Maaf, Senpai… um, mungkin penjelasannya cukup sampai di sini dulu saja…" tangan kanan Naoto terangkat, sementara kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Sejujurnya, Naoto sama sekali tidak paham akan penjelasan Souji sejak 15 menit terakhir, disebabkan kepalanya sulit mencerna materi-materi semacam itu.

Souji tersadar bahwa ia menjelaskan terlalu rinci, padahal gadis di depannya sulit sekali menangkap informasi semacam ini. Hal itu membuat wajah Souji sedikit memerah, merasa malu atas tindakannya barusan: mengajari terlalu detail tentang percintaan pada adik kelasnya yang masih 'polos' itu. "Ah… maafkan aku, Naoto. Sepertinya, aku agak terlalu… bersemangat..." ujarnya seraya menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, senpai…" setidaknya itulah yang diucapkan oleh Naoto, berusaha agar tidak membuat kakak kelasnya itu merasa kecewa, karena sebetulnya… tak ada satupun perkataan Souji yang menyangkut dalam pikirannya.

"Huft, baiklah… mungkin kita coba pelan-pelan saja…" Souji menatap Naoto dengan tatapan lembut yang tidak gadis itu sadari. "Apa kau sudah siap, Naoto?" tanya Souji memastikan.

"Entahlah…" Naoto menjawab tanpa semangat, menyebabkan Souji mendesah.

"Jangan bersedih, Naoto. Bersemangatlah, kau lihat alam di sekitar kita ini?" Souji kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Naoto ikut memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"...Um... maksud senpai...?" tanya Naoto yang masih kebingungan. Souji kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan keluar gazebo, mengisyaratkan sang gadis untuk mengikutinya. Seketika Naoto berjalan keluar, ia merasakan angin lembut menerpa wajahnya.

Beberapa helai daun menari-nari mengikuti hembusan angin, aliran sungai Samegawa tampak berkilau dan mengalir teratur. Bunyi gemerisik dedaunan dan aliran tenang dari sungai terpadu bagai musik di telinga mereka. Sementara bentangan tak terbatas dari langit dilukis oleh matahari yang bersiap untuk tidur di ufuk barat tebing cakrawala, memanggil kawannya, sang bulan, untuk bersiap-siap menjaga tanah Inaba. Tanpa disadarinya, Naoto menyunggingkan senyuman, dan wajahnya merona merah memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka sore hari akan terasa seindah ini," ujar sang gadis sambil mengagumi sekitarnya. "Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya."

"Bersemangatlah," ucap Souji di sampingnya. "Angin membelai rambut kita dengan lembut, anggap saja... sang angin sedang menghiburmu. Jika sekelilingmu indah, bukankah kau merasa harus menjadi indah juga? Dan tidak ada yang terasa indah jika kau bersedih, atau kau ingin menjadi bebek di antara angsa?" Souji tertawa, bermaksud menjahili gadis di sampingnya.

"Hmm... terima kasih, senpai." Di luar dugaan Souji, Naoto justru tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Souji dengan kilau indah dari kristal biru kelabunya, membuat Souji terpana sesaat dan menyadari bahwa semburat kemerahan mulai mewarnai wajahnya.

"E-eh? Oh, sama-sama..." Jawab Souji mengalihkan wajahnya sedikit agar dapat menutupi semburat merah muda yang merona pada wajahnya. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mengembalikan kondisinya pada keadaannya semula, ia kemudian melangkah ke arah jalan beraspal yang terbentang di depan mereka. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Naoto, kemudian mengangkat satu tangannnya.

"Biar kuantar pulang, dan aku tidak menerima 'tidak' sebagai jawaban." Souji tersenyum lembut. Naoto merasa wajahnya merona sesaat, kemudian ia segera melangkah menghampiri Souji. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk telapak tangan Souji yang terulur, cukup keras hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis kecil.

"Senpai yang memintaku untuk bersemangat, jangan menyesal," jawab Naoto tanpa kehilangan senyumannya.

Dan mereka berdua melangkah bersama, sementara angin menghembus dedaunan dan mahkota bunga-bunga, memberi arahan pada mereka untuk melambaikan tangan pada kedua remaja yang berjalan pulang bersama-sama, sementara langit semakin menggelap dan matahari siap berbaring untuk beberapa jam.

* * *

**A/N: **A..saya (Kuro) di sini... ^^v

Maaf (beribu-ribu maaf) sebelumnya (karena chapter ini amat sangat telat apdet dan) kalau di chapter ini masih terdapat kekurangan-kekurangan yang mengganjal... - -a  
Oleh karena itu, kami sangat memohon kesediaan dari pembaca sekalian untuk memeberi kritik/masukan/saran (dan kawan-kawannya)...  
Balon kecil di halaman akhir chapter ini telah menunggu~ :D

Kemudian, yang paling penting...  
Terima kasih banyak untuk **DeathCode, MelZzZ, Shina Suzuki, lee0, **dan **heylalaa** atas reviewnya yang berharga di chapter sebelumnya...^^  
Review-review dari kalian telah membangkitkan kembali semangat kami, hehe. _

Well, adios to the next chapter! XD

* * *

**OMAKE**

Souji dan Naoto sedang duduk di gazebo dekat Samegawa River. Sang pemuda berniat mengajar sang gadis tentang bagaimana menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sang pemuda rupanya terlalu bersemangat hingga tak menyadari bahwa sang gadis merasa kesulitan untuk memahami perkataan yang dilontarkan olehnya. Akhirnya sang pemuda memutuskan untuk menerangkan penjelasannya dengan perlahan-lahan dan lebih tenang.

"Huft, baiklah, mungkin kita coba pelan-pelan saja..." Souji menatap Naoto dengan tatapan lembut yang tidak gadis itu sadari. "Apa kau sudah siap, Naoto?" tanya Souji memastikan.

"Entahlah..."

Melihat adik kelasnya yang tampak tidak bersemangat, Souji berusaha membangkitkan semangat sang gadis kembali. "Ayolah, kemana perginya seorang gadis yang rela mempertaruhkan nama keluarganya itu?" Souji tersenyum hangat, sementara wajah Naoto merah padam seketika.

"Bersemangatlah sedikit, Naoto. Kalau kau cemberut terus seperti itu, nanti tidak akan ada seorang pria yang mau menjadi suamimu," kata Souji sambil tertawa.

"Hmm... ngomong-ngomong tentang suami, tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku..." rupanya Souji masih melanjutkan candaannya. "...Mungkin kau sekarang sedang berada dalam masalah besar akibat penampilanmu yang menyerupai laki-laki itu. Orang-orang mengira kau adalah laki-laki, bahkan para gadis mengejarmu. Bukankah itu berbahaya? Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan suami nanti? Aku jadi ragu..." Souji meneruskan perkataannya sambil tertawa puas akan candaannya sendiri.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon mulai mengepakkan sayap mereka melintasi cakrawala tatkala dua suara tembakan menggema, mengiringi tenggelamnya matahari.


End file.
